


I Must Con(Fes)s

by yumes_studio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 8 (Splatoon) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), No fan of the Inkantation is a foe of mine!, Octo Expansion DLC, Octolings are friends too!, POV Marina, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Present Tense, Reminiscing, Splatfest (Splatoon), Splatoon OC - Freeform, Yume's Studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumes_studio/pseuds/yumes_studio
Summary: "How does Eight really feel about this new life? She hasn't been very vocal, only giving small nods of confirmation. Behind that glowing smile there surely were doubts."Marina gets caught in the rain at The Reef and finds Agent 8 underneath a familiar bridge, deciding to weather the storm with her. Agent 8 has some worries about life in Inkopolis and asks Marina how she overcame the culture shock. Perhaps they can help each other. (Bonus Inkopolis Storytime episode 2.5, a feature for Yume's Studio, editied May 2020)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I Must Con(Fes)s

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written while listening to a mix of[ calming rain and thunder ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVKEcUPEF8M/view) and [ this Lo-Fi playlist.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOHMyO81CBM/view) I reccomend both for the full immersive experience. The first part opens with Marina's POV. Thanks for reading!

**2:08 PM, Inkopolis City**

_One more radio show completed for the new album promotion. That makes this the fourth one this week, actually._ The rain is on and off, still threatening a torrential downpour that could arrive any second. I won't speak this into existence but... it'll happen anyway.

Ah, who would've thought summer time could get this busy? With the new Splatfest coming up and our merch line review and rehearsals, Pearlie and I haven't had the time to take a breather—not like we did in June, or when Eight stayed over at Pearl’s mansion with us for the first time; there are so many fond memories from that night stashed away in my memory.

I remember waking up in the early morning hours and seeing those two snuggled up, sleeping so peacefully. I walked toward the window and sat at the windowsill, admiring the faint tinge of the sunrise beyond Inkopolis' skyline. 

I thought of the Square and all the shopkeepers getting ready for the day. The daily routine is quite rote for me right now **.** Sheldon arrives to open up shop first; imagining him unfolding a new display for Toni Kensa made me retreat into my blanket for a little bit longer. It's not that I dislike the brand or anything. I just realized that days off are meant to be cherished and seeing others hard at work further reinforces that thought. 

A group of jellies usually starts polishing the glass windows around Deca Tower and Spyke is just getting to the corner cafe. I could see it all in my head because Inkopolis is my home now. I never could have imagined it would be and yet fate has brought me here. Inkling is my second language; I doubt anyone notices. Will there be a time when they do, though? I try not to worry about it but the thought lingers in my mind since my arrival here. Well, I just have to keep my head up and sing louder, right? I hope everyone back at home is proud—proud like Pearl is. She makes this all worth it; Eight too, that precious little one. I want to teach them everything I can. 

8 8 8 8

Marina absolutely wishes she wore her rain boots today. As predicted, the evening's light showers gradually become heavier. The darkening sky above serves to heighten Marina's worries of being doused by water. She'd prefer ten ink storms activated back to back than that. Her favorite Marinated sneakers can only take so much more of the slippery pavement, and losing footing in weather like this would be awful. Thankfully, The Reef's storefronts are still open and welcome any to take refuge from the rainfall. She scans the area for the set of sliding doors nearest to her; spotting them, she hurriedly dashes towards her target. 

As she's about to walk inside, Marina catches sight of a small, hunched over figure to her far left. Underneath the shopping center's iconic bridge—a popular spot for snapping shellfies and the most contested area in ranked modes—she sees an octoling girl; her face is illuminated by the bluish glow of her smartphone. Marina recognizes the girl and knows her voice won't carry from her current distance. A few droplets of rain land on Marina’s elbow; she quickly darts under a nearby tree for cover. Casting one last glance at the automatic doors behind her, she determinedly paces towards the bridge.

  
Marina's concerns are confirmed as she approaches the seated octoling, whose golden brown eyes are affixed upon her teal colored ones in a silent plea for help. It's Agent 8. She looks visibly distressed as if she'd just finished reading the latest tragic headlines on Skitter. It might not be far from the truth. Marina inquires: "Hey, did a turf war match end not too long ago?" 

  
It's a simple question to ease the tension and to assure Eight that it is okay to talk. Eight mumbles something indiscernible in Octarian and looks away hurriedly; she does this in succession and then lowers her gaze to the floor. Silence befalls the hollow space until a loud crash of thunder startles them both. Marina's shoulders tense up; she looks towards Eight; her arms are clasped tightly around her knees. Marina immediately rushes to her side. 

  
"Hey, it's going to be alright. I know; I know; it'll take some time to get used to." She quietly attempts to soothe the younger octoling.

The quietness of the moment sends her into a momentary reverie. A veil of rainfall hastens its approach as Marina explores the forests around Mount Nantai for the first time. The prodigious engineer rejoices; she’s finally able to experience a storm closely instead of a distant thrumming from underground. This memory is precious to her; for it is here, and now Marina decides to discover all that the surface world has to offer--even if it means possible confrontations with Inklings. 

  
How does Eight really feel about this new life? She has not been very vocal, only giving small nods of confirmation as responses. Behind that glowing smile, there surely were doubts. Here in the present, Marina observes that Eight has leaned into the hug, resting her head on Marina's shoulder. Absentmindedly, she angles hers towards Eight's crown. The temperature remains steady despite the rainfall, so why is Eight shivering?

Softly, she whispers, "Everything is hard to get used to."

  
At these words, Marina pulls her companion to her and hugs her.

  
Eight gasps, withholding shaky breaths. "And… the match was called off for the weather. The others all left as quickly as they could. I stayed here. Alone." 

  
"Well, I'm here now, right? And I'm not going anywhere, not without you," Marina says in a calming tone. 

  
"Perhaps… I am sorry you are stuck under this bridge now, too."

  
"I chose to be here, so don't you worry. We’ll just have to play the waiting game for now."

  
"No... I... I do not want any more games. Maybe I cannot keep the promise I made to you anymore. I...I…" Eight's voice trails off again, and she slowly pulls away from Marina's embrace all the while averting her gaze.

  
The two octolings are at a loss for words. Eight turns towards the stone wall, looking up at the underside of the bridge while Marina sits down next to her. They listen to the rain as it purifies the earth around them.

Eight's arms fall to her sides. Marina’s mind begins to race. _What should I say… what should I do?_ Her mouth opens, yet words won’t come out. She’s frustrated--the way her fingertips dig into the fabric of her jeans demonstrates this. 

  
_Why can’t I—? No, don’t you doubt yourself right now, Marina. Not when Eight needs you. Stop. Just think. What would Pearl say if she were here?_

  
Eight's feathery voice interrupts Marina's frantic thoughts, “Marina, I really am sorry. You did not have to come here.”

  
Those words sting, surprisingly. “Why are you sorry?” Marina asks. She wants to keep this conversation going for Eight’s sake—until she processes everything.

  
Eight sighs, shakes her head, golden eyes meeting Marina’s for a beat. “I know there is no going back. I—I know that. We have no other choice. But a part of me feels like I do not... even deserve to be here anymore.”

  
Marina finds it hard to swallow; she realizes then that she's holding her breath. There’s nothing she wants more than to interject and tell Eight that things will be alright as many times as she needs to hear. Even so, this moment needs no interruptions. When Eight pauses, Marina rests a hand atop her head, sighing in relief when her little agent doesn’t resist the contact. _Deep breath in, then out._ Eight looks absolutely defeated.

  
“I fought to survive and then for the promise of a better life. No one knew that! No one did at all! They only rejected my experiences and refused to see me for who I really am! So, I thought maybe I could make someone understand. I found out if I do that, things will only get worse. Inklings do not understand the truth about octolings. They cannot fathom that someone could have a different life than theirs! I suppose ignorance truly is bliss.” 

  
Before Marina is able to ask for clarification, Eight points to her phone on the ground.

  
“Ever since the Squid vs. Octopus splatfest announcement, there have been rumors and jokes about the second great turf war online. How can they joke about something that was so ruthless like that? No matter who wins this one, it will make people more insensitive. I know it will, Marina. The theme may be about evolution but people are only going to go backwards instead of forward.”

  
“Oh, Eight…” Marina begins, not fully knowing how to continue.

  
Eight's voice reverberates in the still air; her expression becomes worrisome. “What will happen once the truth is fully out? Once a ‘superior’ side is chosen? I thought this was supposed to be a fun game, but now I see what it has all been built on. A bunch of lies! This city is not made for us! Living here is one test I might not be able to pass. I am sorry.” 

  
“You have nothing to apologize for, Eight. So, you want things to change. I do, too. Heck, I've always worried that people would treat me differently if I wasn’t an idol. I was even labeled as an ‘exotic’ girl on TV. You're right: inklings can be oblivious, although that really applies to the newer generation. Either way, I kept fighting to be heard even if I had to dodge some sticky situations.”

  
“Like what? Tell me, Marina. You make it look so easy, almost blending in up here.” Eight scoffed. She kicked at the ground impatiently when Marina didn’t respond.

  
“Like… like meeting Pearl’s relatives. She invited me to a Houzuki reunion once. That meant lots of elder inklings. I don’t think all of them would change their minds about octolings as easily as Cap’n did, for example. They know more about the Great Turf War and what that did for octoling society. Chew on that for a bit.”

Marina extends her hands in front of her in a brief stretch. Eight shifts around a little bit. 

“That must have been hard. …. I was rude just now. I wish the rain would stop because the ground is not very comfortable.”

  
_And neither is this conversation._ Marina’s thoughts emulate Marie’s snark momentarily; this makes her feel guilty, even if it’s not directed at anyone. Still, we have to speak up when we’re in trouble if the right person wants to help. Eight's spiel made her realize something: Marina never stopped to think about how terrifying living in a new place really is. She faced every challenge head-on, only focusing on the goal of adapting as quickly as possible.

  
Before her own escape, Marina knew that existing without free will for much longer would break her spirit into pieces and that **she would rather leap into the unknown than be trapped with what she does know.** So, in this moment, she would have to tell Eight her truth. Before she does that, Marina unlocks her phone to check her weather app; she shows the hourly forecast to her little agent.

  
“Listen; if I could make this city the ideal place, I would ask everyone to accept each other’s differences; sounds utopic, doesn’t it? A utopia is what we need to make life better, more harmonious for us all. Sometimes, I’m scared this belief of mine might not be any different from King Octavio’s vision, even if we don’t use force. But we have to hope for the best, don't we?”

Marina takes Eight’s hand in hers as she continues: “You know, I was afraid, too. I fought against impossible odds. I… avoided thinking about the life I’d left behind for the longest, and pursued my dream of being heard. Pearl truly helped me realize it. I have her, and now you have the both of us. We’ve always got your back, no matter what. Now, about the splatfest—”

  
Myriad flashes of lightning zig-zag across the sky, prompting low rumbles of thunder to follow. Marina explained the splatfest rules to Eight in the least confusing way possible a month ago. She hoped that it would be enough. When she first arrived on the surface herself, with the difference of two years; she entered a version of Inkopolis winding down from the Callie vs. Marie splatfest—one that did change the city forever. 

  
The Square was in the final stages of construction, and she didn’t have the opportunity to participate in a true fest until the debut of Off the Hook, with the summery theme: Rock vs. Pop. Each theme was sillier than the last, with the teleprompter encouraging her into a mock debate with her soon to be life partner, Pearl. It was business for the most part. The idea of choosing a side was just **to honor the spirit of ancient turf war or some junk** , Pearlie’s words, not hers. 

  
As Octarians, Marina and Eight both knew how the aftermath of that century-old skirmish had affected their population. _Yeah, this is why it matters so much more. The Splatfest gods have poor taste this time._

  
Eight finally squeezes Marina’s palm back. “Do you think our efforts will be worth it?”

  
Marina chuckles softly, “Not if you keep responding to internet trolls!”

  
“Hey, I do not! I only lurk. Sometimes it is better that way.” Eight has hints of a smile on her face, glimmering in her eyes, and Marina nearly feels as if she’s fighting back tears. 

  
“You being here means so much more than you might think, Eight. You're already the change in this city. I can't spread awareness on my own, that’s for sure. I know most of these traditions aren’t the most inclusive—that it all seems so arbitrary sometimes, or that no one will understand. One day, they will because of you.” She taps Eight right on her nose, with a grin of her own. 

  
Mirroring her mentor’s expression, Eight giggles. “Thank you, Marina.” The rain slowly diminishes to a light drizzle as a ray of sunshine touches down beyond the bridge, bathing it with life. Although Marina only has one umbrella, she vows to make it work, so they can both leave together safely. 

8 8 8 8

“Hey, do you remember the song we listened to on the helicopter ride back to Inkopolis?” Marina asks Eight suddenly.

“Yes, it was really calming. Was it called Inside—no... Into... the Light?”

“Yeah, that's the one! You know, those lyrics… well, Pearl said she started writing them a year and a half ago. Had to be after we first met. Anyway, I decided something just now.”

She turns to Eight as she opens her umbrella and steps out into the sun. “I really want to dedicate that song—Into the Light—to you, and maybe Agent 3 as well.” Marina has a sing-songy tone, for the idea absolutely delights her. She knows better than most that small, heartfelt gestures went a long way.

This gesture nearly has Eight speechless, so it already works. “For us? Y-You do?”

Marina nods, motioning for Eight to come closer. Breathing in deeply, she vocalizes the chorus of Into the Light; Eight begins to hum along until she finally remembers the right lyrics.

> _ “There's a brand new world   
>  Calling for you   
>  When you wake what will you say   
>  Please believe it's true   
>  Everything you do   
>  Keeps on shining through   
>  Let's shoot for the skies”  _

They look back at each other, feeling the rejuvenating power of the music rise within them. If there’s one thing everyone in Inkopolis can agree on, it’s that song and dance unites all. Eight realizes this brand new world is hers to seize. No one can take that away from her. Confidently, she decides: “Marina, I will represent your team in Splatfest. No matter what anyone thinks, we will stand up for what we believe in—just like you said.”

“As Pearl would say: That’s the spirit! Remember to give it your all but don’t let the results mess with your head. You’ll rest easier at night knowing you did the best you could. If it’s of any consolation, we were only pretending to get that riled up about orange juice for the ratings.” Marina smirks, bringing her palm up to her forehead in the signature gesture she’s known to make on Inkopolis News.

Eight nods vigorously. “Noted! Are you sure you and Pearl do not actually argue like that? It seems so believable!” 

“Eh someti—wait, hey! It’s called acting! ACTING!” Marina blurts out, caught off guard by Eight’s mischievous remark. She gives the younger octoling an exasperated look that soon turns to pride as she watches Eight beam brighter than before. It’s almost like that time they’d all been overjoyed to save Inkopolis. 

Marina winks at her, then whispers,"Hey, don't tell Pearlie about your team just yet, alright?" She immediately receives another enthusiastic nod from her little agent.

The two begin a leisurely walk up the winding ramps towards the Reef’s main entrance; laughing, they decide to visit Crusty Sean’s truck before parting ways for the evening. Marina is almost mystified by the ray of light reflecting off of Eight’s back. 

Gray clouds roll past the skyscrapers in the Square, revealing calming, ever-blue skies. 

Marina sighs contentedly. 

“You’re going to be just fine, Eight. I’m glad you’re coming home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the reference in the title? In Japanese, Splatfests are referred to as "Fes" (フェス) so I thought it would be a neat tie-in to the story.
> 
> Kudos are kind, thank you for your interest! Check out my YouTube channel for more of my narrated works in the [Inkopolis Story Time series!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkGPOkQE1sqiJyl2leuvbEJbygEJHa1Em) You can also find me on Twitter with production updates and dank memes! [[@yumeparadox ]](https://twitter.com/yumeparadox)


End file.
